


I Want You

by Cry3TearsLikeJ3T



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Slightly smutty at the end but nothing graphic and it's pretty short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cry3TearsLikeJ3T/pseuds/Cry3TearsLikeJ3T
Summary: Rogue had a dream. A dream about Sting. A dream that he'd never be able to forget and now he's questioning every feeling he thought he had for the other dragon slayer. Was this love or just a fantasy? Rogue would find out very soon.
Relationships: Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Kudos: 34





	I Want You

_“I want you Rogue, I want you to be mine and mine alone, do you understand?”_

Rogue shot up from his pleasant slumber, his room still dark and his heart racing a million miles per hour. He was drenched in sweat and his eyes were wide as he brought a hand to his chest, attempting to calm himself.

He was struggling to understand what he’d just experienced and had to take several deep breaths before he felt like his mind and body were ready to analyse the problem.

Rogue had had a dream, yes, just a stupid dream, a rather heated and intimate dream, but a dream all the same. It had started out normal and nobody unusual was there, but the important factor was the last half of the dream, the part where Sting showed up. He couldn’t remember all the details in his shaken state, but he remembered being alone with Sting and how close they were to each other, so close that he could practically feel the holy dragon slayer’s breath. Then there was the kiss, that hungry and merciless kiss before they fell back onto Sting’s recognisably messy bed. It was from this point that things got hazy and became a jumbled mess of wildly stripping off clothes, kissing, touching and feeling those sharp teeth sink into his skin. The last thing he remembered was feeling Sting’s hot breath on his neck and those words. Those damned words.

Now Rogue wanted to push the dream aside like any other but for obvious reasons he couldn’t. People didn’t usually have dreams about their best friend…not that kind anyway. It was bringing up too many unanswerable questions and it made his head hurt. Did he like Sting? Of course he did, he was his best friend, his other half. Did he like Sting like _that_? Well, Rogue would’ve denied it outright whether it was actually true or not, but he couldn’t ignore the fact that the dream had clearly turned him on just from one look down below.

Thinking about it for much longer didn’t seem like a very appealing option at the time and so he decided that before he jumped to any conclusions that could lead to the end of his friendship, he was just going to ignore the problem. Maybe it was just a one-time thing, just something his brain had cooked up in his exhausted state. He _had_ been spending an awful amount of time on missions and training and so it was probably just a normal thing. All those stressed and pent up feelings combined with the fact that he spent almost every moment of his day with the blonde, it made perfect sense. Yes, it was all just a stupid dream and things would be fine and go on as normal.

It was just as Rogue decided this that there was a familiar loud bang on his door before it swung open, bringing the light of the guild corridor and the dragon slayer in question with it. Rogue had to blink a few times in order to adjust to the brightness, but he was quick to adapt and raise an eyebrow at Sting, who was standing in the doorway with his hands on his hips. 

“Oh my god I can’t believe you were here the whole time,” Sting said before he dropped his hands to his sides and entered the room properly, kicking the door shut behind him.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Rogue questioned as Sting marched over to the curtain and yanked them open, revealing that it was definitely a lot later than Rogue had originally thought as he brought a hand up to his eyes.

“Because it’s ten in the morning, which is like the middle of the night for you, and everyone thought you’d gone missing or something,” Sting explained, turning back around and Rogue sighed.

“Sorry, I guess I was more exhausted than I thought,” He replied, but Sting shook his head as he hopped up on the windowsill, pulling his legs up and crossing them.

“Don’t be sorry, I’m glad that you’re actually having a lie in for once,” Sting said as he scratched the back of his head.

“Was there something you needed me for then?” Rogue asked, curious about the alarm he’d raised.

“Nah, I was just worried when I woke up and saw you weren’t in the hall like you usually are, but now I’ve found you, would you mind doing me a solid?” Rogue nodded instinctively, it didn’t usually matter whether he wanted to or not, he always did what Sting wanted and vice versa, it was just how it was between them. Nothing was too little or too much.

“Great, there’s a ton of paperwork I need to do and-” Rogue held up a hand.

“And you want me to do it?” He questioned, and much to his surprise, Sting shook his head.

“I wish, Minerva would kill me if she found out, I just want you to keep me company is all, I get so bored and lonely.” 

“I thought Lector liked to keep you company?” 

“He does but I felt bad, he’s always cooped up with me when I have to do this so I told him he could do whatever he wanted,” Sting explained, and so Rogue agreed.

“Give me ten minutes and I’ll be there, ok?” Rogue said, and Sting grinned once he’d jumped down from his seat.

“Thanks Rogue, I knew I could count on you.” And then he was leaving, and Rogue didn’t even notice until Sting was out of the room that he’d been looking the blonde up and down very carefully.

Now that was unusual, Rogue had never stared at Sting so much…or had he? Well of course he’d spent some time examining Sting and what he wore and the little details of his body and his face…just the normal things people did every day, right?

He shook the thought from his head before it could go any further. He needed to get ready and thinking about Sting’s incredibly in shape physique wasn’t going to help with that.

So Rogue showered, dressed himself and made sure to grab the book he was currently reading before he made his way to the small back room in which Sting spent most days up to his neck in paperwork.

Rogue took a seat beside Sting, who already looked frustrated by the papers laid out on the messy desk before them. His eyes were completely locked on to his work and his forehead was creased as he flipped his pen around his fingers effortlessly. Nobody had ever seen Sting so focused on paperwork and so Rogue decided it would be best to remain silent and get on with his reading.

However, the moment Rogue found his spot, there was a sigh. A short but irritated sigh that Rogue had come to realise was a quiet plea for a distraction or help. And so, Rogue shut his book and placed it on his lap.

“Something bothering you?” Rogue asked, and while Sting’s faced remained as it was, the tension in his body had seemed to disappear.

“Yeah, it’s just sometimes I wish I wasn’t in charge, I kinda miss having the freedom to do what I want,” Sting replied, not bothering to move his head from the paper, like he had to at least pretend he was still focused.

“I understand but if it means anything, I think you’re doing a good job,” Rogue said, and he was surprised when Sting broke his concentration to look at him, a look of slight shock on his face.

“Really? You’re not just saying that to make me feel better?” 

Rogue was slightly taken aback; he’d told Sting the same thing many times before when he was feeling down about his position. So why was he suddenly so surprised?

“Well yeah, I’ve told you before, why do sound so surprised?” Rogue questioned, and Sting shrugged as he turned his attention back to the desk.

“I dunno, you usually say it when the others are around so I figured you were just trying to make me look better in front of them, they respect your opinion after all,” Sting explained, and Rogue couldn’t believe it, Sting was definitely respected by everyone and nobody ever doubted his leadership, not really.

“You don’t need my help to do that, you look good all on your own and if anything, you make me look better, not the other way around,” Rogue said, and the small smile that appeared on Sting’s face was enough to see that all doubt had been erased.

“Thanks, I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Sting responded, his voice quieter.

After that, Sting returned to his work and Rogue finally found some peace for his reading. He got quite far too as the day went by and Sting’s pile of papers slowly shrunk.

It was evening when Rogue decided that the two should probably eat, especially since he tended to forget, and Sting had a one-track mind and so he too needed the reminder on days like that one.  
However, the second he looked up and opened his mouth to speak, he found himself falling silent.

Rogue found himself caught in a trance as he watched Sting. He wasn’t doing anything exciting or noteworthy, he was simply reading the papers and messing with his earring, just twirling it around and knocking it around slightly with his gloved fingers. 

There had always been something about that earring that Rogue had loved. Maybe it was the shape or the way it glistened in the light. It suited Sting and Rogue had always appreciated how attached the lighter boy was to it, simply due to his own appreciation for it and the way it completed Sting’s exciting look.

He wasn’t sure just how long he stared, unable to rip his eyes from the shining piece of jewellery and the hand that was touching it, but it had been long enough that Sting had finally caught on to the attention, glancing over at the shadow dragon slayer.

“Everything ok? You look a little out of it,” Sting asked, and Rogue blinked a few times, finally dragging his eyes away. He’d prayed that the other wouldn’t notice just where he’d been staring, but his lingering silence had given Sting the time he needed to see.

In that moment, Sting’s hand stilled and dropped to his lap. _Crap._

“Ah sorry, was the light reflecting in your eyes or something?” Rogue didn’t waste a second before nodding, taking the quickest and easiest way out of his situation.

“Uh yeah but I was just gonna suggest we call it a day anyway, the suns setting, and I know how you get once it’s dark,” Rogue responded, changing the subject swiftly.

This seemed to be news to Sting as he looked up at the small window above their heads and a slightly surprised look spread across his face.

“Oh man, I didn’t realise, yeah, I’m definitely done, I need food,” Sting said before he pushed himself away from the desk.

“Guess we better go find something before there’s nothing left,” Sting remarked as he stretched his arms and back.

“Yeah, Frosch and Lector are probably worried,” Rogue responded as he too stood up, completely forgetting about the book on his lap as it fell to the floor with a light thud.

“I’ll get it, don’t worry,” Sting said the second it landed, already bending down.

Now usually in the cliché stories, this would be when the guy gets a look at the girl’s behind and either appreciates it or catches himself in the act and gets flustered. But in Rogue’s case, Sting was facing the wrong way for that to work, but it didn’t mean the moment had any less impact. As Sting bent over, that exposed piece of skin between his trousers and the fur on his waistcoat was in full view. And for whatever reason Rogue’s mind and body had decided on, he apparently found it to be a very attractive view as he felt his body becoming hot.

He felt panicked as he knew there wasn’t enough time to fully compose himself as Sting picked the book up and handed it to Rogue, raising an eyebrow the moment he laid those piercing blue eyes on his face.

“You ok Rogue? You seem really distracted today, are you sick or something?” Sting questioned, a concerned expression on his face.

“I’m fine, just a little warm after being in here all day,” Rogue lied, but this didn’t seem to convince the other in the slightest.

“Are you sure? You don’t look fine at all.”

From this point on, it was all downhill for Rogue, who was unable to hide the intense embarrassment and heat he was feeling, despite his best protests. And it was all because Sting took off his gloves and placed his surprisingly smooth palms on both Rogue’s and his own forehead. The touch was enough to send a shooting sensation through Rogue, his body suddenly feeling weak.

“Jeez Rogue, you’re burning up, I think you should get some sleep or something,” Sting said, and the second he fell silent, Rogue reached up and knocked the hand away. His eyes then looked to the floor as he nodded, not seeing the surprised look on the other’s face.

“You’re right, I’m not feeling like myself at all, I’m gonna go, see you tomorrow,” Rogue said before he turned and left the room, marching straight back to his room.

He felt guilty for being so aggressive and cold with his actions, but he couldn’t take being alone with him any longer. Rogue was scared of what that meant, what that _whole day_ meant for him. Did he truly have feelings for Sting? Were they just purely physical or was it deeper? He wasn’t entirely sure, and he didn’t know which would be worse.

On the one hand, if it was just physical, it was slightly more manageable since it would be fleeting moments of heat that he was sure he could satisfy on his own, but there was also another side that Rogue felt bad about. There was a sense of guilt, like Rogue purely wanted Sting for his body and to use it for his own secret satisfaction, which was wrong, just too wrong. It wasn’t fair to Sting to not know what his best friend was thinking about him and what those thoughts served to do for Rogue. No, if it was simply sexual, Rogue wouldn’t be feeling so guilty and it wouldn’t have been so sudden. He was past that part in his life where his emotions and drive were all over the place.

But on the other hand, this meant that Rogue loved Sting and wanted him to be with him forever and not just as his best friend. He wanted-no, he _needed_ more. Rogue needed more than the pats on the back and the high fives, he needed to be held and touched in so many more ways. This was the much scarier and painful side but when he laid it all out side by side, it seemed like the right one and Rogue knew that this was it. He wanted to connect with Sting both physically and emotionally in a way that they’d never been before.

Once he’d had this discussion with himself in his room, he’d spent the night coming to terms with it, which surprisingly, wasn’t all that hard. It was apparent that Rogue had always felt this way for Sting, but he’d just never realised or understood his feelings.

It didn’t take long then for morning to come around and despite how simple it had been to admit his feelings, it was obvious that a new challenge awaited the dragon slayer.

The plan was to attempt to live with these emotions as long as he could manage until he worked up the courage to confess, which he secretly hoped he’d never actually have to do, but it was obvious that this was going to be far more difficult than expected as the moment he laid eyes on Sting that morning, he felt his heart start to race. _Great_.

The next week of Rogue’s life was spent trying his best to avoid Sting as much as humanly possible without seeming suspicious, which was easier than expected considering the blonde was still under the impression that Rogue was either sick or recovering. The two trained and ate together like usual but everything in between began to change and while Sting fell for the illness card, it was clear that nobody else in the guild believed it for a second.

And it was exactly that which brought Minerva and Yukino to Rogue as he sat reading one day at one of the back tables in the guild hall, one which was hidden away from an audience.

“So Rogue, are you going to tell us what’s been wrong with you lately?” Minerva questioned as she leant on the table, resting her chin on her propped-up hands.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Rogue replied, keeping his eyes on the page.

“Ok fine, I’ll be more direct, why have you been avoiding Sting?” Now that caused Rogue to freeze up for a moment.

“Looks like we were right,” Minerva said as Rogue finally looked up at the two.

“Is everything ok between you two? Did you have a fight?” Yukino asked, her voice laced with worry.

“No, I’m just trying to deal with something personal and I find it’s easier when I’m alone,” Rogue explained, hoping to at least fool Yukino, but it was obvious that it didn’t work just from looking at her face.

“But you’re always together, I don’t think a day has gone by until now that I _haven’t_ seen you side by side,” Yukino responded, and Rogue looked to Minerva to escape from those piercing and worried eyes but he was met with another intense gaze.

“I don’t think he trusts us enough Yukino,” Minerva remarked, and Rogue knew that that jab was solely intended to guilt him into a confession.

“I see, that’s a shame, I thought we were closer than that.” _Not you too._

“Well maybe we can play a guessing game, perhaps that will inspire our shadow dragon slayer here to explain himself,” Minerva suggested teasingly, and while Rogue held strong in his silence, it was clear that the jig was up.

“My first guess is that Rogue has finally realised just how in love he is with our very own guild master, how scandalous if true,” Minerva continued, and Rogue sighed as he felt his face going red at the very mention of his feelings. He really hadn’t been as clever as he’d believed.

“Can you just leave me alone? I’m not in the mood for your teasing,” Rogue said, though he didn’t believe for a second that either would leave now.

However, he was surprised when Minerva glanced behind him and then nodded. Nudging Yukino, signalling that they were leaving. 

“As you wish,” Minerva said as the two women stood up and simply walked away without another word.

Rogue had begun to question why they’d leave so suddenly and without a fight, but he was interrupted suddenly by two hands planting themselves on his shoulders and the feeling of something warm pressing up against his back. He knew from the familiar scent alone that it was Sting, but that comforting smell wasn’t enough to calm Rogue’s beating heart as Sting leant over, his face mere centimetres away from his burning ear.

“What’re you reading?” Sting had asked, his voice so low and his breath so hot that it was enough for Rogue to tense up before he snapped his book shut and stood up abruptly, causing Sting to remove himself and stand back.

“Don’t touch me, Sting,” Rogue snapped as he whirled around, not meaning to act out so harshly, but it got Sting to listen as he held up his hands in defence.

“Woah, sorry man, I didn’t mean to freak you out, I was just looking for you is all and couldn’t resist,” Sting explained but Rogue shook his head.

“Well you wasted your time, I’m going to my room since I can’t find any peace here anymore,” Rogue responded, turning to leave but finding himself being stopped by Sting grabbing onto his arm.

“Hey, I said I’m sorry,” Sting said, his eyes alone expressing his annoyance, but despite this, it still only took one glance from Rogue as he peered down at his arm to make him retract his hand immediately.

“I know but that doesn’t change that I’m leaving,” Rogue shot back, his sharp red eyes meeting with the deadly calm blue of the other.

“Have I done something to offend you? I feel like I haven’t seen you since you helped me out last week,” Sting said, completely ignoring what Rogue had said.

“No but we spend all our time together in case you hadn’t noticed, so I just wanted some time alone so if you’ll-”

“If I bother you so much then why the hell haven’t you said anything until now?” Sting cut in, and Rogue faltered for just a moment in his stern aura. He hadn’t meant it like that at all.

“You’re not bothering me, I just need some time to figure some stuff out, don’t make it so personal.”

“It’s kind of hard to do that when you refuse to share stuff with me, like you act like I’m not smart enough to understand how you feel when I’m the only one in this guild that’s let you get away with your lies all week because that’s what you needed.”

“You didn’t _let_ me do anything, nobody’s said a word to me about my absences except for you right now.”

“Yeah because they don’t know _what_ to say to you Rogue, you’re so closed off and trapped inside your own head that you couldn’t care less about how your actions or lies are affecting others.” And that was what really sent Rogue over the edge.

“That’s rich coming from you, I don’t recall you being so considerate when we fought Natsu and Gajeel, no, I remember you pushing me to the side even though that fight was just as important to me as it was to you, you were the one too caught up with yourself to give a damn about me until Natsu became too much of a problem for you to handle, so you can’t tell me that I’m too arrogant when I’m standing next to you,” Rogue argued, and then there was silence.

What he’d just said didn’t really sink in until Rogue watched as Sting gritted his teeth and clenched his fists at his sides. His eyes expressed a thousand emotions, ranging anywhere between anger and confusion until he settled on a look of pain and defeat.

Rogue wasn’t really sure where all of those words had come from, he’d never even had these thoughts, not directly anyway. The grand magic games were months ago, and he thought he’d been happier and more content with the new perspective the guild had found. But apparently there was more to it than he’d thought, and he’d used these buried thoughts and emotions to hurt Sting.

“I’m sorry, I should go,” Rogue muttered quickly before taking off.

He shut himself away in his room once more, but he didn’t get much further than the door as he sank to the floor, his head hitting the door behind him. Rogue needed to think, and he needed to do it now before it was too late to fix things.

He’d sat there in silence for what felt like hours until there was a quiet knock at the door. Rogue sighed.

“Yeah?”

“It’s me…can we talk?” Sting said, and Rogue knew that there was no avoiding this, not this time.

So Rogue got to his feet and he let the blonde in, who shut the door as gently as possible, like it would shatter something important if he didn’t.

“I uh didn’t know you felt that way about the fight,” Sting said, his voice quiet as he stared down at his shifting feet.

“I didn’t either, I guess I just forgot since I got what I wanted anyway when I fought Gajeel on my own,” Rogue responded, trying keep his voice at a similar volume.

“Have I really not changed since then? Do you still feel like I’m pushing you away for my own selfish reasons?” 

“Sting, I think you’re a completely different person but in the best way, like you still have the same positive outlook and all the little things you do haven’t changed but you’re kinder about those around you and you care a lot more freely now, so no, I don’t feel like that, I never have, that day was just me feeling anxious and frustrated by a fight I’d been waiting so long for,” Rogue explained, and Sting nodded slowly before finally looking Rogue in the face.

“If that’s the case, will you please tell me what’s been going on with you then?” And while this had been the moment that Rogue had been dreading most, he actually felt a sense of calm wash over him, like he knew there was no arguing or way to lie this time and so it was pointless to feel so anxious.

“I will but promise me this you won’t get mad?” Rogue responded, and while it seemed to puzzle Sting, he agreed all the same.

“So, I had a dream about you…” And while Sting nodded, it was obvious it hadn’t really clicked on the contents of said dream.

“OK, what kind of dream?” 

“One where we were…intimate,” Rogue replied, taking his time to choose his words carefully, not wanting to scare Sting away.

And while Sting certainly seemed surprised by this news, he didn’t tense up or back away, nothing as worrying as that. In fact, he seemed to relax slightly as he took a step forward.

“So all this time when you were feeling hot and bothered…it was because of me?” Sting questioned, seemingly taking his time as well to decide how to best phrase his sentences.

“Yes and while I understand if that makes you uncomfortable, I’ve also come to realise that I like you far more than that dream would suggest, and I don’t think I can-”

“How intimate were we?” Rogue fell silent for a moment.

He was in the middle of confessing his love for Sting and _that_ was what he had to say? 

“What?” 

“In your dream, how intimate were we? I just think it’s kinda vague, like was it just making out or did we go all the way?” Sting continued to ask so casually.

“Uh I don’t remember the details exactly, but it was far enough to put us in this situation right now.”

“Ok and you said you liked me, right?” Rogue’s eyes had dropped to the ground once more as he felt his nerves working up again.

“Yes…”

“And you only have eyes for me? No one else? Like this isn’t just some casual or fleeting thing for you?” Sting pressed on as he approached slowly, soon filling the space between the two.

“No, it’s just you, I'm pretty sure it's always been you,” Rogue confessed, his face feeling the hottest it had been all week.

And Rogue had no idea just what Sting was getting at with all those questions but he never expected it to end with that smooth gloved hand gently holding onto his chin, lifting his face up where his own wide eyes finally met with that all too familiar smirk.

“Good.” 

And then their lips came crashing together as Sting released the dark-haired boy’s chin from his grip and pulled him close, kissing him with that same passionate and merciless force Rogue had found in his dream.

It was rough and messy, but Rogue liked it, he liked it a lot. It was like every part of him had been waiting for this release that only Sting could bring him. But while that kiss was incredibly mind numbing, Rogue also couldn’t help but notice that Sting was really good at this, especially considering he’d never known him to have any romantic partners in the past. 

So while Rogue let Sting have his way with him, feeling his tight grip in his hair and around his back, he felt like he had to ask, even if it meant ruining the mood.

“Sting?” Rogue said, breaking away from the intense contact, allowing the two to catch their breath.

“Yeah?” Sting replied as he brought his face to Rogue’s neck, his heavy breaths sending chills down Rogue’s spine.

“Have you done this a lot?” Rogue questioned, already mentally slapping himself the moment it left his mouth as he felt Sting pause, sharp canines just grazing the skin on Rogue’s neck.

The blonde then brought his head back up and looked at Rogue, who was thankful that he didn’t look annoyed or upset by this question.

“I wouldn’t say a lot, but I’ve done it a few times.” 

There was a slight pang in Rogue’s chest, and he wasn’t sure why, surely he should be happy that at least one of them had the experience, but he wasn’t. 

“I take it this is your first then?” Sting asked, and Rogue could only muster a slight nod, his embarrassment quickly rising.

“We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to?” And Rogue had smiled at this but still shook his head.

“No, it’s fine, I’m not that nervous or anything, I just wanted to know for some reason,” Rogue explained, and that’s when the mood seemed to reset itself as Sting pressed their foreheads together, that playful smirk returning.

“Jealous, huh? Don’t worry, they didn’t mean anything and I promise I’ll give you more than they could ever wish for,” Sting said, his voice getting low once more as he slowly pushed Rogue backwards until they hit the side of the bed.

Something seemed to switch on inside of Rogue the second Sting stopped speaking. Now that all of his fears and questions were out of mind and the moment finally sunk in that this was happening, he was finally getting what he desired most. So he took this newfound energy and wrapped his arms around the other’s neck as he stared deeply into Sting’s eyes, the tension at its peak.

“Is that a promise?” 

And Sting didn’t waste another second before he pushed Rogue down and began kissing him everywhere and anywhere he could manage as they hit the soft surface below them.

Everything that followed was almost exactly like the dream as the two shared many hungry kisses and felt each other’s hands roaming and grasping at whatever they could find. Rogue had never felt so good in all his life as Sting began to grind his hips roughly against him and he sank his teeth into all the right spots around Rogue’s neck and collarbone. He never knew you could feel so much pleasure while being completely dressed.

It didn’t much longer for either of the dragon slayers to begin stripping down to their underwear, their clothes being carelessly tossed on the bed and floor. And while Rogue had seen Sting so exposed many times before since they’d met, it was completely different now, everything about his toned body seemed far more appealing and sexy.

“We won’t go all the way for your sake, but I can still make you feel good without it, I promise you that much because I want you Rogue, I want you to be mine and mine alone, do you understand? I want to be the only one who can make you feel this good,” Sting said, his voice barely above a whisper against Rogue’s neck before he sunk his teeth in once more, this time ensuring it would leave a noticeable mark.

And he wasn’t lying when he said that, Rogue had found a new side to himself that day, a far more desperate and vocal side that had never experienced a pleasure like that before. He’d thought it was rather embarrassing at first, to be so needy and open when he spent all of his days acting in the opposite manner, but he soon came to accept and enjoy it far more as time passed. It was mostly because he saw just how much it seemed to please the blonde to hear Rogue speak so such and say such erotic things, things only he’d get to hear and keep to himself.

From that day onwards, it was more difficult than ever to separate the two and to keep Sting’s hands off of the other. They learned more and more about each other and what it meant to be a dragon slayer in love. And after experiencing countless heats, Rogue felt thankful for sharing the same magic and body type as Sting because it was rough and frankly, quite dangerous at times with the feelings of possessiveness and the deep cuts and marks they left on one another. 

So in the end, despite the initial embarrassment and humiliation Rogue felt after that one dream, after all the hiding and the fight, he was glad he’d had it. He probably would have spent many more wasted years not acknowledging his true feelings without it and he’d never have learned just how happy stepping over that line from friendship into romance made him feel. 

He’d never be alone or without love because he wanted Sting and Sting wanted Rogue.


End file.
